


Gary King and Andy Knightley: A Condensed History

by Phosfate



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate





	Gary King and Andy Knightley: A Condensed History

Gary: I am doing something very stupid. Yay!  
Andy: Stop doing the stupid thing, Gary.  
Gary: Yay I’m doing it! Oh sorry I bet that really hurt.  
Andy: That really hurt, Gary. You are a dickbag.  
Gary: I'm really sorry. See you later!  
Andy: Massive bag of dicks.  
Gary: I’m back! I am doing something very stupid. Yay!  
Andy: Stop doing the stupid thing, Gary.  
Gary: Yay I’m doing it! Oh sorry I bet that really hurt.  
Andy: That really hurt, Gary. You are a dickbag.  
Gary: I'm really sorry. See you later!  
Andy: Massive bag of dicks.  
 _(repeat forever)_


End file.
